


[Podfic] A Monster Returns

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [11]
Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Related, Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Undue Seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: The scariest experience of Brian Hobson's life was the day his daughter went missing. The second-scariest was a strange incident at a summer camp eleven years before she was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Monster Returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/943671) by [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran). 



> Recorded as a Party Favor for luvtheheaven for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Huge thanks to radondoran for having blanket permission!! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## A Monster Returns 

  


**Author:** Radondoran  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Monsters Inc (2001)  & Monsters University (2013)  
  
**Pairing:** Gen  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** The scariest experience of Brian Hobson's life was the day his daughter went missing. The second-scariest was a strange incident at a summer camp eleven years before she was born.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMonsters%20Inc%5d%20A%20Monster%20Returns.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/943671) | **Wordcount:** 1908  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMonsters%20Inc%5d%20A%20Monster%20Returns.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 11:36  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMonsters%20Inc%5d%20A%20Monster%20Returns.m4b) | **Size:** 5.5 MB | **Duration:** 11:36  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
